Depression, Rock N Roll & Quick Relationships
by QueenGenie16
Summary: Cyrus  Dudes of Darkness / Head Emo  I call him Edward . One day, one relationship, one couple.


"Cyrus, Cyrus, Cyrus" the crowd chanted quickly, as he played along with the rest of the members of the 'Dudes of Darkness' on the stage.

"CYRUS! CYRUS! CYRUS! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED! NOW!" His banshee of a mother called. Standing in his doorway; hands on her hips with her strands of long, raven hair escaping from her ponytail.

"I'm up MOM! Leave me alone, I'll be ready soon." Cyrus growled in his deep voice, as he began rummaging around his closet. Finding a white wife-beater and tight, black jeans – as well as his signature, large, black hat. "Come on, come on – where the hell did I leave my phone?"

A loud guitar riff sounded from inside his guitar case. "Holy fuck Cyrus! Where the hell are you?" The drummer from his band yelled into his ear.

"I'm at home, asshole! I'll be to school soon."

"Well get your ass here soon! Barrage is on a rampage, and if you're even one minute late – you'll be spending the next month in detention!"

"I'm going as fast as I can." Cyrus growled as he headed towards his car. He was lucky his parents had money – his car was pretty cool. And it went really fast, which he needed right now.

"CYRUS! Drop your sisters off at their school!" His mom called, pushing little, dark-haired girls towards the red car.

"Fine MOM! Look, man I gotta go. Gotta drop the twins off."

"See you later man."

Cyrus sighed, sliding into the driver's seat and looking into the rearview mirror. "Buckle up girls, I don't need a ticket today." Followed by twin clicks of the seatbelts.

"Cyrus, are we gonna be late?" One of the twins asked, playing with her seatbelt.

"Avalon, you'll be on time – I'll be late."

"Yay! We'll be on time."

"Shut up Sammy, please. We'll be there in about five minutes."

Cyrus sighed, savoring the few moments in silence. Pulling into the parking lot of the elementary school he allowed his younger sisters to run out of the car and into the neutral colored building, and then pulling away. Speeding down the street towards E. Nigma high school, the rocker made it in record time.

The bell rang as he parked his car, sighing he walked into the school, waiting Principal General Barrage's loud call. However it never came, so Cyrus slipped into English, apologizing to the distraught looking substitute. He glared at one of the Mathletes who'd decided to steal his seat by his band mates.

Cyrus stalked to the back of the classroom, sliding into the seat next to the leader of the Emos – Edward something. The guy scowled at him. "Honestly, you're dampening my gloom." Edward hissed in his monotone voice. "My dad can sue you for that."

"Shut up guyliner."

"Loser."

"Bitch."

"Poser. Now shut up, what's her name is looking over here." The monotone voice whispered, as the head emo pointed towards the sub. She was watching the two of them hiss at each other, unsure of how or if to get involved.

"Boys, is everything alright?" She tried.

Cyrus smiled at her, his deep voice taking command "yes miss. You can continue."

"Alright…" she faltered, probably never been bossed around by a kid before. Suddenly the school news team came onto the screen.

"Good morning everyone. I'm Tina Quee-"

"And I'm Chaz Monteranian and we are your school news team."

Tina started it up again, "today after school auditions will be held for the talent show. Everyone come out and show the staff what you got!"

"Boring! Last night the fashion club's line was ruined with blueberry jelly and bleach. Everyone, and I mean everyone – including Barrage, knows that Lee Ping was behind it."

"Who cares, Lee's already got a year of detention."

"Aww, sad your little boyfriend might get two years of detention."

"He's NOT my boyfriend."

"Boring. Miss would you mind turning off the television. I'd rather go cry in the corner than listen to them for any longer." Edward's monotone voice asked, as he played with a strand of his hair.

The teacher listened to the emo. Cyrus sighed happily as the non-stop chattering was shut off. "Thank god."

"Didn't do it for you, did it for me peace of mind. Jackass."

"Fuck you bitch."

"You wish you could."

"You wish I would."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"You wish I'd say yes."

"No I-"

B-B-B-R-R-R-I-I-I-N-N-N-G-G-G

"Don't."

Edward stood up, grabbing his bag. "Yes you do. And maybe, just maybe I do too."

Cyrus perked up at the last part, "want me babe?" Standing next to him they walked out of the classroom. "We could do something about it."

"Like what?" Edward asked, not even sounding remotely interested.

Cyrus smiled, grabbing the shorter boy's ass. "Are you willing to skip class?"

"If my dad found out he would freak."

"Okay."

"What are you waiting for let's go."

"But your dad…"

"Doesn't matter. I want to make out. So move it."

"Pushy, little bitch."

"I think you like it."

Cyrus placed his hand inside the other boy's pocket, pulling him alongside of his hard rock self. "I think you're right," he paused. Pushing the emo into the wall he growled "one period or two?"

"One is pushing it."

"Aww, baby – I could've taken you home."

"You're wasting time. We should be making out."

Cyrus sighed, "well then babe. Storage closet or my car?"

"Let's see the car."

Edward folded his arms, waiting for the rocker to lead him out to his car, which Cyrus happily did. Walking out into the parking lot he stopped them in front of his red dodge viper, with the skull detailing.

"I'm good with the car."

"Good." Cyrus grunted as he unlocked the vehicle and opened the door. Pushing his pray inside, "then let's get rockin' babe."

"There are so many things wrong with that statement."

"Do me a favor babe."

"Anything."

"Shut up and pucker up."

"Fine." Edward mumbled, as Cyrus pressed their bodies together, smashing their lips together. The rocker's hat was pushed into the front seat when it got into the way. The emo's makeup ended up smeared. After what seemed like forever Edward separated their lips, gasping for air. "Cyrus, you're good at this."

The musician smiled, looking down at his red watch, he smiled. "Fuck, you said you only wanted to skip one period, right?"

Edward sighed, nodding.

"Well then bitch let's get you back to class." Cyrus slapped Edward's knee, standing up and sliding out of the car. Edward sliding out after him.

"Aren't you going back to class?"

"Hell, no. Well technically. I got free period right now."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Practice with the rest of the band."

"I don't remember your band name."

"Shit like that never sticks with you, does it?"

"Only the important stuff sticks."

"Good to know I'm unimportant."

"Until last period."

"Well at least you're honest."

Edward sighed, walking through the door, Cyrus held open for him. "Can you just tell me what it is?"

Cyrus smiled, "you'll have to figure that out for yourself." He waved over to his band mates, "maybe if you do – I'll see you again." And with that he walked away from the head emo.

The next period was spent with the other three guys in his band. Ty, Johnny and Chet were all similar genre spirits. They spent an hour jamming out to one of their new tunes. 'Breaking the Beat' or something like that. The rest of the day was spent avoiding the questioning from the head emo. Who wanted to skip all the important stuff – and just make out again. Edward had even offered to skip the last two periods so they could go somewhere more _private_ (god, it'd taken a lot of willpower to resist that). Cyrus had refused to do anything until the head emo could at least tell him his band's name.

Luckily, the music teacher loved how _focused_ the Dudes of Darkness were on music and they'd been able to use the classroom after school. It was cool; they mixed some new tracks and shot some shit about – music, life and dating. Since all the guys in the band were decidedly bi it was alright to mention making out with the head emo.

That was until, until Lee Ping came into the classroom. He well ran into the classroom and sat down next to Chet's drum set.

"Okay, Dudes of Darkness, I need some help."

Cyrus flipped up the brim of his hat, "with what. Prankster, man."

"Your song. The Lee Ping Prankster Number 1."

"What about it?"

"Why is it named Lee Ping Prankster Number 1?"

"Pretty obvious, man."

"Really."

"Yes, really – you emailed us. You asked us to create one for the prank."

Lee nodded, running his hands through his hair. "Cool thanks guys. Um… Cyrus because you're the only one here who's name I know, will you help me get up to the vent?"

Cyrus nodded putting down his guitar, lacing his fingers together and waiting for Ping's shoe to get into his hand – when Edward burst into the room. Lee had hopped on top of his hands and he was almost to the vent. Edward growled a little bit, as Cyrus finished giving Lee a boost. "Thanks guys." Lee called, scurrying away from the vent.

Edward spoke suddenly, "what the hell was that Cyrus?"

"I gave the little guy a boost."

Edward scowled and grabbed the rocker's arm. "Let's go."

Cyrus sighed and followed the emo out, "why are you being such a bitch."

"Why are you copping a feel on Lee Ping?" The emo hissed pulling the rocker along the hallway.

The rocker stopped him cold. "What the fuck do you mean? I gave him a boost, I didn't touch his ass and I definitely did fucking not squeeze his dick. You are being slightly ridiculous," Cyrus growled.

"Sorry. I thought that you were grabbing someone else."

"It's alright. Just what do you want?"

"Dudes of Darkness."

"Good job, who'd you ask?"

"Melinda."

"Who the fucking hell is Melinda?"

"One of my friends. Apparently, she's obsessed with your little band – and well you."

"That's great."

"I told her we were fooling around and she just about stabbed me."

"Oh, sorry."

"No it's cool. Death is not something I'm scared of."

"Right that's cool."

Edward smiled slightly, "so now can we go make out?"

Cyrus looked at his watch, "sorry man. I promised my ma I'd pick up the twins after math club."

"You've got siblings in math club?"

"They're in elementary; they play chess and weird puzzles in math club."

"Okay. Do you mind if I come with you?"

Opening the door and walking towards the parking lot Cyrus nodded to the emo, allowing him to get into the front seat of the viper. "I didn't get to tell you earlier." The emo started, "I really like your car. It's kind of sexy."

Cyrus smiled slightly, "good to know babe. Buckle up. There's no fucking way I'm getting a effing ticket for your ass not wearing a seatbelt."

Edward cracked a small smile and pulled on the seatbelt. Cyrus pulled out of the parking lot at high speed, "not one to point the obvious but – your speeding is your most ticket-able offense."

"Fuck you."

"Do you swear in front of your siblings?"

"Not on purpose or ma would slash me."

"So get out all the sailor talk before we get there, sexy."

"If your voice wasn't so, toneless. I'd be really turned on right now."

"Too bad." He paused as the rocker pulled the car in front of the school. "Your siblings attend private school."

"The girls do, and they have to wear uniforms." Cyrus laughed as two dark-haired girls ran towards the red car. "And here they are now. How was your day, girls?"

Twin voices chorused "pretty good, Cyrus. How was yours?"

"Just rockin'. Avalon, Sammy this is Edward. Edward these are the twins. Don't worry they don't bite."

"Hi Edward. We don't bite." Avalon began, but Sammy interrupted her "are you Cyrus' boyfriend?"

Sniggering, Cyrus continued driving, allowing the emo to answer the ten-year-olds question. "I guess in a way we are. Are we Cyrus?"

The guitarist grunted, passing one of the twins his phone. "Avalon text Ty and tell him to grab my guitar. I don't want those creepy cleaners to get it."

"Got it!" The little pigtailed girl said, fingers gliding across the keyboard with ease.

When they arrived at the decent sized (three-story) house, just a few short minutes later, everyone but the emo practically jumped out of the car. After the twins ran into the house with twin calls of "mommy! Mommy!" Cyrus told the emo.

"Fuck babe. Get out of the car."

"Your house. It's the same size as my house."

"Alright, whatever."

"Okay. I can deal with this."

"Fuck it. Come get your ass inside so you can meet my ma. We can go make out upstairs and then whenever you want to – I'll take you home."

The emo nodded grabbing the rocker's hand. "I've never, ever met someone's parent before."

Cyrus sighed, pulling the emo to his feet; "it ain't hard. Just introduce yourself and leave my ma to do the rest, cool?"

Edward nodded allowing himself to be slowly pulled into the house. The house's layout was modern, giving him about thirty seconds to compose himself before he met Cyrus' mom.

She was in the kitchen, her ponytail and had been let out and her raven hair cradled her face nicely. "Hey ma, this is Edward. Edward this is my ma."

The woman turned to greet the emo. "Hello Edward. I'm Cyrus' mama, but you can call me Lydia. Are you a friend of my son's or a _friend_ of my son's?"

"A friend." Edward answered quietly, his monotone voice still in place. Cyrus smiled lightly, squeezing Edward's hand lightly.

Lydia smiled sweetly, "good. He needs someone to whip his ass in shape."

"Oo.. Mommy said a bad word. Swear jar, swear jar. Money in the swear jar."

Lydia sighed, as the twins continued to chorus their song. "Alright girls. But be quiet."

"At least now I know I'm not the only one contributing to the jar." Cyrus said, smirking at his mother. She glared at him fishing a loonie out of her pocket, dropping it into a jar covered in pink paper and glitter.

"Edward; are you staying for dinner?"

"I don't want to be a bother ma'am."

"Call me Lydia, and you're staying for dinner."

The emo nodded squeezing his boyfriend's hand, Cyrus spoke up. "Ma I'm taking Edward to my room – keep the mini-princesses out, please." His mother nodded.

"I'll call you for dinner."

With that Cyrus began dragging the emo up the stairs onto the top floor – and to the far corner room. The room was totally rocking. "Let's get those lips to good use."

The emo's eyes widened, "what?"

"Making out, bitch. On the bed."

"I thought you meant-"

"I know what you thought, but not while my sisters' are home."

"You really want to keep them young and naïve, right?"

Cyrus nodded pushing the emo onto the bed. "Chatter wastes too much time man." Kissing the emo's neck, and pressing himself down on top of him. The rocker tossed his hat over onto the desk and furiously attached his lips to Edward's.

Time sped past the two teenagers, only breaking for air when absolutely necessary (which is more than they would like). So when twin knocks sounded on the door, followed by quiet calls of "Cyrus? Mom told us to call you for dinner."

The rocker separated his lips from Edward's to tell the twins they would be down soon, and then he proceeded to get off his bed and stretch. The emo was still laying quite still on the bed, watching the rocker's shirt ride up while he stretched, "getting up man?"

"Do I have too?" Edward asked his voice never slipping into whining.

The rocker chuckled deeply, "you could, but you should be eating, right?" He slid up the bed to put his hand over the emo's heart. "And it's a school night, so I gotta take ya home after dinner. Ma's got a rule against me havin' people over. Says it keeps the twins away, you know?"

The emo sighed and nodded, motioning for the rocker to help him off the bed. "I might as well fix my hair."

"Whatever you want. Just haul your ass down when you're done, I gotta get to the table quick or you'll hear mama yell."

Sighing Edward moved a few strands of hair and followed Cyrus out of the room. The meal was good and the table talk consisted of the twins talking about their day and Cyrus grunting whenever he was called upon to answer a question. The meal dragged on and on, with an amazing dessert and everything.

After the table was cleared and the girls had went to their rooms Edward said goodnight to Lydia. Lydia smiled in her motherly way, "before you go. Say goodnight to the girls – they really like you." She then pulled the emo in close, "and one more thing. I know you and Cyrus are more than friends. And I have absolutely no problems with it, but do not lie to me about it." She whispered and then released him. "GIRLS! Come down and say goodnight to Edward!"

Twin footsteps were head pounding down the stairs and pigtails were viewable. Until the two girls attached themselves to his legs. Cyrus came down the stairs right after; hat back on and car keys in hand. He smiled at the panicking boy seeing his younger sisters wrapped around him like vines. "You can't go Edward. You just can't, please mom can't he stay?"

"No, now go do your homework girls." Lydia sighed, as the two girls pouted. "We'll see you again I hope Edward."

The emo nodded and followed Cyrus out to his car. Letting Cyrus drive him home – and then kiss him goodnight of course.


End file.
